Wessex
Germanic (2-640) Chalcedonian (640-643, 648-867) Druidist (643-648) Catholic (867-Present)|culture = Anglo-Saxon (Germanic)|tech_group = Barbarian (2-536) Western (536-Present)|government = Monarchy - Salic Monarchy (640-962) Monarchy - Feudal Nobility (2-640, 962-Present) |rank = Duchy|capital = Wessex (234)|tag = WSX|image = Wessex.png}} General Information Wessex is playable from 519 to 645, and from 647 to 927. In 927, Wessex is absorbed into . See also: , , , , , , , , Strategy You start here in the region of Southwest . Your goal is to unify all of petty Anglo-Saxon kingdoms in Britain. You border to the north. to the west. to the northeast. to the southeast. Their neighbors are usually weak. This will your first conquest to unite the petty Anglo-Saxon kingdoms in Britain. First. take out . Which they are weak. But they have a province here in Armorica. After you take annex the Dumnonian province in Britain. It's time to take out the petty Anglo-Saxon kingdoms. your first priority is to take . Which is one province minor. And then annex . Which is two province minor. and take out . With the south Britain is now under your control. Your main enemy will be . Who is controlling almost of central . You must have a larger army than your rivals. Once you have defeated in the current wars. You may want to take everything that you wanted. But you will get large amounts of Aggressive Expansion if you take everything from . But you will need Oxfordshire to form if you can. Decisions Form England Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * At peace * Owns core province: London, Oxfordshire, Wessex , Kent, and Essex Upon Enactment: * Country changes to England * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Northern England, Mercia, East Anglia, Wales, and Wessex areas * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain English Traditions & Ambitions. Form Great Britain Requirements: * This country: **Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns core province: London (236), Oxfordshire (237), Wessex (234), Lothian (248), Aberdeen (251) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all provinces are removed from the empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Wessex Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Great Britain ** Wessex ** England * Wessex does not exist * At peace * Capital is in the Wessex Area ** Capital is not Kent (235) * Is not in the Gaelic culture group Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Wessex * Gain 10 Prestige * If primary culture is in the Scandinavian or Germanic group, then primary culture becomes Anglo-Saxon * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Anglo-Saxon Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Attrition for Enemies # +10% Morale of Armies Ideas: # Burhs: +20% Fort Defense # Anglo-Saxon Settlement: -10% Culture Conversion Cost # Law of Æthelberht: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Treaty of Wedmore: +1 Yearly Prestige # Fyrd: -10% Infantry Cost # Tribal Hidage: +10% National Tax Modifier # Heptarchy: +25% Hostile Core-Creation Cost Ambitions: # +20% Manpower Recovery Speed Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Anglo-Saxon countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Druid countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Western countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Formable nations Category:Feudal Monarchies